I Lay My Love On You
by hoodedfigure
Summary: All the Harry Potter people are in their 7th year at Hogwarts (cept 4 Creevey who is 6th). Somethings *going on* between Hermione and Draco even though Hermione and Marcus Flint are dating. Before they go 'too far' Hermione reveals to Draco something she


Author's Note: here it is, the start of a story that we originally started writing on wrapping paper at a friend's birthday at five a.m. Just to let you know a few things so you don't get confused.

Harry is a mudblood. Hermione, Colin, Ron, Marcus, Draco etc are all pure bloods.

Hermione is in Slytherin, and she's been dating Flint for ages.

Flint, in this fic is good looking, doesn't have those wasted teeth, or the munted voice.

Happy reading.

Prologue

Hermione looked up as the carriage door slid open. And a tall blonde guy swaggered in. 

"Hey Draco," she greeted.

"Hey bitch," he replied in his usual manner.

"Did you know that Potter got Head Boy?" Hermione sneered. Draco laughed coolly. 

"Stupid mudblood," he muttered. No sooner had the words left his mouth, when the compartment door slid open again. 

"If it isn't the mudblood and his faithful lapdog," Hermione snarled. Harry looked up. 

"Control yourself Granger. Stress will make your _perfect _complexion wrinkle," he retorted. 

"That's no way to talk to your fellow head pupil?" Hermione laughed. Ron looked at her.

"_You_ got Head Girl?" he asked in amazement. She smirked.

"You'd better believe it, now get lost. Your presence is polluting the air." Ron and Harry snarled, but retreated from the carriage. 

  
"You didn't tell me you got Head Girl," Draco asked seriously. Hermione flashed him a grin.

"You don't need to know everything about my personal life, now do you," she asked, edging closer to him. He smirked and put his arm around her shoulders. 

"I do if I want to," he whispered in her ear. She laughed and pushed his arm off. 

"Alright turn around. I'm going to put on my robes." Draco nodded and turned away.

*

Dumbledore tapped the spoon against his golden goblet. 

"Before the feast, I would like to inform and remind you of a few things. To the First Years, and to our other students, the Forbidden Forest is exactly that; forbidden. Secondly Mr. Filch's list of banned items has been extended to include Toothflossing Stringmints and Invisible stink bombs. Thirdly Quidditch will start in the second week of October. Lastly, I'd like you all to be aware of our new head Boy and Girl. Please stand, Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger." Hermione stood from her seat next to Draco and Marcus Flint. 

After a few moments the applause died down and Harry and Hermione took their seats. Marcus. *~*~*~*~*~ He sniggered and Dumbledore spoke again. "And now, feast!" he called. The golden platters and bowls were filled with food and the jugs and goblets with pumpkin juice. 

Hermione looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were conversing with a sixth year by the name of Colin Creevey. Hermione wasn't going to begin to fathom the topic. 

"Stupid mudbloods," she muttered.

*

"Oh well, the food was lousy, but at least I'm full," Marcus laughed, as he, Hermione and Draco made their way down to the dungeon. Hermione laughed~*~*~*~ 

They descended down the cold, stone stairs followed by their fellow Slytherins. They approached the concealed entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. 

"What's the new password?" Draco asked.

"Parseltongue," Hermione replied. A great stone slab slid out of the wall and dropped to the ground. Hermione climbed onto it and crawled through the hole. Draco and Marcus followed.

Hermione drew her wand form the arm of her robes and pointed it at the empty torch brackets, suspended from the roof by chains. 

"Lacarnam, Inflamari," she muttered. A green ball of fire shot from her wand, landing in the bracket and illuminating the room. All of the Slytherins had now entered the Common Room, and most were heading for their dormitories. 

"Catch ya tomorrow, Hermione," Draco called back as he headed up the stairs. Hermione nodded and turned back to Flint. 

"I'd better go to bed now. We've got damned classes tomorrow," Hermione complained. ~*~*~*~*

*

The first week back was far worse than any of them had expected. The teachers were right into it and the homework load was so intense it was like they'd never been gone. 

All in all, Hermione, Draco and Marcus were glad to reach the end of the week. Hermione had stayed up late Friday night, finishing her Star Chart for Divination and was extremely tired. 

She was however, shaken awake, earlier than she would have liked. The sun was peeping over the hills, and the sky was still a dark, dark red. Hermione looked around and almost had a heart attack.

"Draco, what are you doing here? It's," she glanced at her watch, "ten to five in the _Girls _Dormitory!" Her first question was answered when Draco stepped further into the light.

He was clad in long green flowing robes outlined in silver. The Slytherin symbol of the snake was emblazoned across his left breast and his arms were covered in armour. He was also clutching his Firebolt Turbo and a dark scowl was present on his handsome face.

"Quidditch practice Draco? It's the first weekend back!"

"I know, but I'm determined to beat Gryffindor again this year. Hurry up, you've got ten minutes to be on the Pitch." He turned on his heel and strode out leaving Hermione dazed and trying desperately to wake herself up. She rubbed her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed. 

Hermione rummaged through her wardrobe before pulling out her green Quidditch robes. She dressed quickly and clicked on her armour as she headed downstairs. She grabbed her Firebolt Turbo from the broom cupboard.

Draco was waiting for her in the dark Common Room, staring into the fire. He didn't look up when she entered.

"You women take forever to get dressed," he mumbled. "The rest of the team are already on the Pitch." Hermione nodded and followed him out of the hole and down to the Quidditch Pitch. 

*

Hermione glanced around at her fellow team members. They looked as bad as she felt. They were sitting on the benches in the changing rooms. Crabbe and Goyle were dozing off, supported by their brooms. Adrian Pucey and Derrick Bole had their heads in their hands. Flint's head was tilted back, resting against the wall and his eyes were closed. Hermione was the only one paying attention, save Draco.

Draco stood before them all, arms folded wearing his arrogant, I'm-the-captain-I'm-better-than-you look. 

"Ok you idiots. This is our last year to kick Gryffindor's ass. Now I want everyone in the same positions as last time. I'm Seeker, Crabbe and Goyle are your Beaters, Flint's Keeper and Granger, Bole and Pucey, you're our Chasers. Now get out there and try not to make _total _dicks of yourselves."

Draco threw a fist in the air, and at last the team woke up, and trudged out onto the Pitch. 

Six players mounted their flame red Firebolt Turbos and kicked into the air. Draco waited on the ground for a moment, before kicking the chest open and releasing the balls. Two Bludgers shot into the air. Draco grabbed the clubs and threw them at Crabbe and Goyle who were hovering just above him. Draco grabbed the Snitch before it could get away. 

"Wait just a minute," he told it, before stuffing it into his pocket and grabbing the red Quaffle. "Granger, catch!" he yelled and threw the Quaffle at her. She caught it with ease and, tucking it under her arm, flew around the Pitch, chucking it to Bole and Pucey. 

Crabbe and Goyle were hitting Bludgers to each other, and dodging them. "Granger, Bole, Pucey!" he called. His three chasers whirled around and flew back to him.

"Yeah Malfoy," Hermione asked, winking.

"I want you to dodge Crabbe and Goyles' Bludgers." Hermione made to throw him the Quaffle but he shook his head. "Holding the Quaffle." Pucey and Bole nodded, but Hermione turned to Draco.

"Can I take the Quaffle and go and practice scoring with Flint? It'll give both of us practice?" Draco sighed and nodded, knowing that if both of them were down the same end of the Pitch, they'd get no 'practise' in the Qudditch area. He shrugged it off and turned back to his other Chasers. Hermione flew down the Pitch to meet Marcus at the other end.

Draco grabbed the Snitch from his robes and threw it into the air, closing his eyes so he couldn't see where it went. 

A few moments later he jumped on his broom and chased after it.

After several catches, excellent dodging by his Chasers, good aiming on behalf of his Beaters, and a lot of tongue exercises from Flint and Hermione; Draco decided to call it a day. 

"OK team! Pack it up. Into the changing sheds!" They all landed next to him and went their sperate ways. Hermione stayed to help him put away the balls. 

When they'd wrestled both the Bludgers into the chest, Draco picked it up, chucking Hermione his broom. She followed him in, lugging both their brooms. 

They made their way into the Changing Rooms to find them deserted. Draco locked the chest in the cabinet and came back just as Hermione was pulling on her school robes.

"It's only eight o'clock! Most people won't be up yet, I doubt those stupid house elves would've finished breakfast yet!" she growled, turning around so Draco could change. She heard him grunt in agreement. "I mean bloody hell, we have magic! Why do we have to have house elves cook our food? They probably spit in it!" she raved. Draco laughed.

  
"You complain to much. But I agree. You can turn around now," he added. She spun around. "What's say we hoon around for a bit more on our brooms before heading up for breakfast." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, if you want to. But I'm hungry," he grumped. Hermione ignored him, and grabbed her broom, throwing off her robes.

She was wearing mufti clothes, dark blue denim, white rock washed jeans. Her top was plain and blue. 

Hermione grinned and swung her leg over her Firebolt Turbo, kicking into the air. Draco followed suit.

In a few moments minutes they were both hooning around the pitch. Draco smirked as he overtook her yet again. Hermione flew up level with him, before hmphing and turning her head up. Draco laughed.

  
"That's why I'm captain and you're just a chaser." Hermione glared at him and whipped her wand out from inside her sleeve. She pointed it at Draco's broom.

"_Immobilus_," she muttered. She briefly had time to register Draco sitting on his motionless broom before she shot past him. 

"Stupid bitch! Reverse that stupid spell right now."

"Or what? You'll fly over here and throw me off?"

"No I'll do this." He pulled out his own wand. "_Accio_, Firebolt Turbo." Hermione screamed as her broom shot towards Draco, with her still sitting on it. When she was within an arm's length, he leaned over and pushed her off. She shrieked as she plummeted downwards. Draco rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at her again. "_Immobilus_." Hermione stopped in mid air, panting and glaring up at him.

"Take that spell off me right now!"

"As you wish. _Reversus_." Hermione's eyes widened as she began falling, again.

"Stop! Draco you prick!" He chuckled and stopped her again.

"I'll see you safely to the ground, if you promise to take it off as soon as you're down. Deal?" She gave him a death glare but nodded in agreement. "_Slaw __descendere_." Slowly, Hermione drifted downwards and her feet eventually found hard ground. She glared up at Draco, but muttered reversus, and a moment later his broom was back in action. He smirked as she summoned her broom.

"We'd better pack up now, and get back to the castle. Breakfast will be up." With that, she headed to the changing sheds, reappearing a moment later in her robes and heading up the front doors of Hogwarts. Draco shook his head and guided his broom downwards. Hermione always got shitty when someone got the better of her.

*

Hermione slammed her fist onto the table in agitation as the food appeared on the plates. She gratefully piled her plate and was just starting on her scrambled eggs when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. Hermione turned around.

  
"Hey Marcus," she greeted, as he kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her. He nodded and started dishing up his own food, when Draco entered the Great Hall. Marcus saw him look at Hermione, who in turn looked back. Draco stood for a moment, just inside the doors, before breaking the eye contact and making for his seat.

Marcus growled inaudibly. He had been noticing a growing attraction between Hermione and Draco recently. He knew they were just good friends, but events of late seemed to portray otherwise. He shook his head and told himself he was being stupid. Draco was his best friend; he'd never steal his girl. And Hermione wouldn't cheat, let alone with someone he was friendly with. Right?

*

Draco seated himself next to Hermione and picked up a plate. 

Hermione stiffened, as she felt Draco's hand clasp hers. She turned her head to glare at him, but found that instead of glaring, she was smiling.

Harry turned his head towards the Slytherin table. Colin had told him and Ron to look for anything that would screw up Granger and Flint's relationship. So far, they had been extremely lovey-dovey and Harry had been unable to stir anything. 

As he moved his line of vision down the table, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Flint was preoccupied with his breakfast, Granger and Malfoy were holding hands under the table, but weren't. _Hold on a second!_ Granger and Malfoy, _holding hands?_ Harry grinned. This was good. This was exactly what they wanted. He excused himself from the Gryffindor table and walked over, coming to a halt next to Flint. He leaned down.

"Oy, Flint. Come here. You might want to see this," he whispered in the Slytherin's ear. Flint turned around and looked at Harry, glaring, but stood anyway.

"This better be good Potter," he grumbled. Harry led him over to the Gryffindor table.

  
"Oh it is, it is." Harry raised an arm and pointed to Hermione and Draco. Flint followed the direction of Harry's arm. The scowl that had been long present on his face, was replaced with an expression of utter shock.

  
Hermione and Draco were sitting rather closely at the table, but their clasped hands could be seen from Flint's position. He watched as Draco whispered something in Hermione's ear and she laughed.

An anger Marcus had never known overtook him. Shaking with rage, he stalked over to Draco and Hermione. Unknown to him, Harry collapsed onto the seat, shaking with silent laughter and congratulating himself.

"Malfoy!" Marcus hissed as he approached the table. Draco looked up at the use of his last name, and paled when he saw Flint. Hastily, he let go off Hermione's hand.

  
"Draco? What was-"

"Marcus," he hissed back at her. She too, whitened, as she turned and saw Marcus Flint glaring at them.

"Marcus I-" Hermione began, but she was cut off.

  
"How long, Hermione?" he asked much more calmly than he felt. "How long have you been doing this, behind my back, with my best friend?" Hermione hung her head and stood, turning to face him. "Which brings me to you, _Malfoy_! You're supposed to be my friend, and you show your loyalty to that friendship by _stealing my girlfriend_?" Draco said nothing, but kept his head help up.

"Marcus I am so sorry! It hasn't been 'going on' at all! It was just a one-time thing! We're just really good friends, but we got a bit carried away I guess." She stepped over to him and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Marcus's expression softened, but it was obvious he was still angry.

"Do you love me Hermione?" he asked. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He sighed and hugged her.

Draco couldn't explain it, but seeing Hermione in Marcus's embrace angered him. It felt like Marcus was stealing something that was _his_. He quickly shook that thought away, reminding himself that Hermione was Marcus's and he had no right to her, before standing and exiting the Great Hall.

Hermione and Marcus watched him go. Hermione bit her lip to keep from calling him, but Marcus put his arm protectively around her shoulder and stared after Draco, his face hard.

Harry watched as Hermione and Marcus made up, and Draco stormed out of the room. Although it had not gone exactly to plan, he now realized that Hermione's and Draco's feelings for each other ran deeper than that he'd thought, deeper than that of just good friends. This could definitely work to his advantage. All they needed was a little _push_. A push he was more than willing to give.

*

Next Chapter: What does Harry mean by a _push_? How will the recent discoveries affect the Marcus/Hermione/Draco love triangle? Find out next time ^_^

Author's Note: Well, this was our first Harry Potter fic, I Kaibun usually stick to Dragonball Z fics, and hooded figure, my co writer doesn't usually write at all, and when she does it's usually _extremely _crazy. Hopefully, we'll get five plus reviews, but hey, at this point in time one is good. Remember, more reviews mean more chapters. Any questions, email us at ashy_rox@hotmail.com (Kaibun) or not_sosecret@hotmail.com (hooded figure). R&R! 

Kaibun

and

hooded figure


End file.
